Álcool
by Lica
Summary: 5 anos depois do ataque de Mariméia, a vice-ministra Relena Darlian acorda em sua suíte de luxo de um grande hotel, totalmente perdida. Não lembra direito o que aconteceu na noite anterior, uma noite só entre garotas, muito menos como havia voltado para o local onde estava hospedada. Presente de aniversário para Kasugano Midori-chan! Heero e Relena 4ever


_É... Não... Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. Se pertencessem, teríamos muito, mas muito romance nessa história. kkkkkkkkk  
><em>

_**Bruna...** Parabéns lindinha... De verdade espero que goste. Fiz de coração! _ _

* * *

><p><strong>ÁLCOOL<strong>

O sol entrou animadamente pelo quarto, despertando uma jovem que com muita dificuldade tentava abrir os olhos, mesmo que sua vontade real fosse dar as costas a luz e embalar em um sono profundo. Porém, pela intensidade do calor que a claridade trazia algo no fundo de sua consciência lhe dizia que já havia passado a muito tempo da hora de se levantar.

Abriu os olhos com pesar, deixando a mostra o azul tão claro quanto o céu e voltou a fecha-los com força ao sentir a dor que invadiu sua cabeça. Seu corpo inteiro estava pesado e puxou o ar, tentando se acostumar com o ambiente e prestou a atenção em si. Seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, reclamando de algo que ela não conseguia lembrar.

Passou a mão no rosto e com um suspiro pesado resolveu levantar de uma vez por todas, deu impulso e sentou. As mechas do longo e liso cabelo loiro escuro caíram por seus ombros, cobrindo seus seios expostos. Ela levou as mãos até a cabeça a segurando de ambos os lados, depois escorregou pela nuca e apertou um pouco os ombros, bem próximo ao pescoço. Estava sonolenta, dolorida e totalmente perdida.

Levantou da cama sem olhar para lado nenhum e foi cambaleando até o banheiro. Entrou ignorando o espelho por completo, caminhou até o chuveiro e ligou, levou a mão no corpo para tirar a roupa e foi quando se deu conta que não portava nada. Olhou estranhada e pensando em que momento havia se despido, não conseguiu se lembrar e deu de ombros, entrando em baixo do jato. Deixando que a água a molhasse desde o alto da cabeça e procurou o shampoo para lavar a cabeça, quando um flash da noite anterior lhe veio à mente.

-/-/-

_ Relena não seja estraga prazeres… Vamos… Bebe com a gente.

Hilde encarava a amiga que estava de braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto. Cinco anos após a batalha de Mariméia essa era uma das poucas oportunidades em que Relena, Hilde, Catherine - que se tornou muito amiga das demais - e Dorothy se encontravam para uma saída apenas de garotas.

Relena estava a trabalho, viajando por vários lugares da terra, em seu itinerário a famosa cidade de Las Vegas estava inclusa e foi exatamente ali, no lugar mais famoso para os amantes da vida noturna, em que as quatro amigas resolveram se encontrar para uma noite de diversão feminina.

Era o bar de um casino, o som era alto, porém nada que atrapalhasse a conversa entre elas. As mesas eram coloridas com luz neon e deixava o ambiente muito convidativo. Coquetéis coloridos, repletos de álcool que talvez a vice-ministra de relações exteriores nunca havia provado antes. Todas estavam bem arrumas, ou como Dorothy havia dito, prontas para matar.

A loira, ex-vilã, usava um vestido muito curto de um vermelho bem forte, seu cabelo, antes tão longo, que passava da cintura, agora estava curto em um corte chanel, seus olhos claros bem delineados e os lábios ameixa. Hilde manteve seu corte antigo de cabelo, adornando o preto com uma tiara de estrass, usava um top curto e uma saia justa, tudo preto, nos pés um par de botas cano alto, salto agulha.

Catherine deixou o cabelo crescer e agora seus cachos acaju chegavam ao meio das costas, soltos, tampando um pouco das costas nuas, usava um vestido frente única, ameixa, de saia rodada, nos pés uma sandália de strass não tão alta. Seus olhos castanhos estavam marcados de preto esfumaçado e o gloss já havia desaparecido de seus lábios.

Relena por sua vez, também deixou o cabelo crescer e ele estava batendo em sua lombar, preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, por uma presilha de diamante. Seu corpo bem modelado, marcado por um vestido branco, justo ao corpo, sem manga e preso na nuca, deixando um decote discreto, porém harmonioso, mostrando pouco dos seios. Nos pés um louboutin branco com pedraria brilhante. Um par de brincos de diamante e seus olhos azul céu delineados de marrom, com um degrade de sombras cor terra. Um gloss rosa claro que deixavam os lábios bem desenhados, ainda mais carnudos que normalmente.

A vice-ministra olhava para taça de bebida, cujo nome era estranho demais, a sua frente, decidindo se deveria provar ou não. Após lançar um último olhar em direção de Hilde que a encarava com os lábios e o cenho franzido, Catherine que a olhava com uma expressão de solidariedade e por fim Dorothy com seu habitual deboche, suspirou, e decidida virou o copo bebendo tudo de uma vez só.

_ Ebaaaa! - gritou eufórica a de cabelo preto.

_ Isso é forte… - a vice-ministra falou ofegante e ainda se recuperando do choque.

_ Nada que até o final da noite você não tenha se acostumado, senhorita Relena.

Finalizou Dorothy, enquanto levantava a mão e encomendava com o garçom mais uma taça para Relena, que por sua vez, olhou incrédula para a de cabelo chanel. Cath esboçou um olhar de compreensão e colocou a mão no ombro da amiga, a princesa olhou para ela a procura de alguma justificação ou consolo, mas pode ver nos olhos da moça que nem mesmo ela a ajudaria se livrar da noite repleta de álcool que haviam preparado. Suspirou conformada e observou o garçom se aproximar com mais uma taça repleta de liquido colorido.

-/-/-

Desligou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha felpuda e branca que possuía o logotipo do hotel, caminhou até a enorme banheira e com a mão direita abriu o registro, deixando a água morda preenche-la. Pegou alguns sais minerais perfumados, próprios para relaxar e entornou na água, observando como uma leve camada branca de espuma se formava. Deixou a toalha de lado e buscou um prendedor na gaveta e prendeu o cabelo molhado para o alto antes de entrar na água. Suspirou ao sentir seu corpo agradecer o cuidado extra.

Fechou os olhos e prestou atenção em cada parte de seu corpo que reclamava, ignorava estar tão tensa e tão cansada, sentia dores em lugares que nunca imaginou sentir, sem contar a dor de cabeça latente por conta da ressaca.

_ Acho que eu não deveria ter bebido tanto…

Constatou em um sussurro e tentou se concentrar novamente as lembranças da noite anterior, mas antes que pudesse recordar de mais alguma parte de sua noite misteriosa, escutou o telefone chamar. Pensou em ir atender, mas logo desistiu. Havia tomado um banho rápido para poder relaxar na banheira e por uma vez, uma única vez, deixaria suas obrigações de lado e descansaria merecidamente.

O som parou e ela supôs que a pessoa havia desistido, então recordações nubladas, invadiu sua mente uma segunda vez.

-/-/-

_ Eu sou ridícula…

Relena, extremamente bêbada, deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa, enquanto reclamava de si mesma, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto angelical, enquanto sua mente vagava até aquele que durante uma vida toda ocupou seu coração.

_ Você não é ridícula. - expôs Catherine, estranhamente sóbria, mas a outra não notou o detalhe.

_ Claro que sou… Pensa. - a voz dela saia enrolada e fazendo biquinho continuou. - Ele me abandonou. Há cinco anos ele foi embora, aproveitando que eu estava naquela horrível conferencia para sair de fininho, nem ao menos me deu um adeus, ou deixou uma nota.

_ Heero é um idiota. - afirmou Hilde, que também estava sóbria.

Relena afirmou freneticamente com a cabeça e continuou, mantendo o corpo meio debruçado sobre a mesa, a mão direita sustentando a cabeça. E as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

_ E o pior… Eu estou de casamento marcado, para daqui um mês e meio, com um rapaz lindo, amoroso, atencioso… E amando o Heero…

Ao dizer o nome do ex-piloto de Gundam ela se deixou cair sobre a mesa e começou a chorar com mais força. Dorothy passou a mão nas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la. Olhou para mesa e soltou o ar, assim como as outras duas, ela estava completamente sã.

_ Tudo ficará bem senhorita Relena… Confie em nós.

-/-/-

Relena abriu os olhos, havia cochilado um pouco na banheira e a lembrança a despertou. Naquele momento se deu conta de que havia dado o maior vexame em público: bebeu muito e analisando corretamente a situação, era estranho pensar que era a única que estava bêbada na mesa, ela se lembrava de que as quatro sempre estavam com seus copos em mãos...

_ Porém incrivelmente, eles sempre estavam cheios…

Ela chegou à conclusão mais importante de todas, como se a luz da lucidez a invadisse. E novamente se sentindo uma ingênua idiota na vida.

_ Elas armaram para me embebedar… Mas, por quê? - algo lhe veio à mente. – Ai... Espero que nenhum repórter tenha me visto ou eu terei problemas, inclusive com o Tomas…

Saiu da banheira abrindo-a para que esvaziasse. Se secou com a toalha e espalhou creme no corpo, perdida, tentando recordar mais detalhes, sem realmente prestar atenção a detalhes ao seu redor. Depois vestiu o roupão de banho e soltou o cabelo para penteá-lo, desembaraçando-o cuidadosamente com um pente fino. Outra lembrança.

-/-/-

_ Anda Relena... Precisamos ir… Temos que passar em um local.

Dorothy anunciou, enquanto auxiliava a princesa a caminhar, que por primeira vez teve dificuldade de se manter em pé sobre o salto, coisa que para ela, normalmente, era mais fácil que brincadeira de criança. Relena caminhava um tanto fora da linha reta, mas a todo o momento tentava manter a compostura, o problema é que já não estava com vontade de sair para lugar nenhum, e seu segundo estágio era o da risada, ela disparou a rir da cada detalhe.

As quatro saíram do bar e caminharam em direção a limousine que as esperavam, Relena parou – séria – e encarou o motorista que mantinha a porta aberta para as mulheres entrarem e após o observar atentamente, franziu o cenho e o homem estranhou.

_ Algum problema senhorita?

Foi ai que ela soltou uma gargalhada e se curvou pra frente, segurando na porta, rindo descontroladamente. Hilde não aguentou e começou a rir. Dorothy engoliu a risada, e levou a mão na boca, disfarçando e Catherine começou a empurrar a princesa pra dentro do carro, pedindo freneticamente desculpas para o motorista, que observou a cena, atordoado com o que presenciou.

Hilde entrou em seguida das duas e Dorothy demorou um pouco mais, falando algo com o homem, que a princesa não ouviu e mesmo se tivesse escutado, não teria conseguido entender, pois naquele momento estava estirada em um dos bancos, com a mão na barriga, rindo incessantemente. Riu tanto que logo tudo ficou preto e ela acabou dormindo.

-/-/-

_ Ótimo… Minha imagem foi jogada no lixo. - se debruçou sobre a pia, relembrando uma e outra vez a cena da limousine. - Tenho que pedir… Não. Implorar desculpas ao motorista.

Coçou a cabeça, pensando em como as coisas puderam chegar naquele ponto.

_ Porque eu fui sair mesmo com elas?

Perguntou-se, mas logo riu de si mesma. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, não podia negar que de certa forma, havia se divertido como nunca. Olhou mais atentamente para seu reflexo e observou o quão pálida estava, mas havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos, algo que ela não soube distinguir e algo mais estranho lhe chamou atenção, seus lábios estavam inchados, como de uma pessoa que passou muito tempo beijando alguém e uma pequena marca avermelhava no inicio de seu seio. Ainda pensando nisso, começou a escovar os dentes e mais recordos vieram à tona.

-/-/-

_ Relena acorda… Nós chegamos!

Informou Hilde sacudindo a bela adormecida, que abriu os olhos, incomodada. Ainda estava alcoolizada, porém, levemente mais atenta e consciente. Se endireitou no banco e ajeitou a saia, levou a mão até a cabeça, sentindo um pouco da tontura.

_ Precisamos dar um jeito na aparência.

Ouviu de longe e arregalou os olhos ao notar como Catherine e Dorothy se debruçavam sobre ela, ajeitando o cabelo da princesa, a maquiagem, arrumando o que estava borrado e retocando o gloss. Depois de se certificarem de que tudo estava de acordo ao planejado, elas a puxaram para fora do carro.

Relena quase caiu de encontro à calçada com a forma brusca que foi tirada do carro. Ela olhou de um lado ao outro e não reconheceu o local, não era seu hotel, e não era nenhum local por onde já houvesse passado. Olhou para frente e se surpreendeu de encontrar Duo e Quatre sorrindo para ela. Olhou para as três amigas e viu um sorriso travesso nos lábios delas, se tinha alguma duvida de que estavam tramando algo, naquele momento havia desaparecido qualquer incerteza.

Os rapazes se aproximaram dela e estenderam o braço para a princesa, que ainda desnorteada e sem dizer uma palavra se agarrou a eles. Quatre estava do lado esquerdo dela e Duo do direito e caminharam para dentro do estabelecimento, do qual ela só se lembrou de olhar o nome, quando já era tarde demais.

As meninas correram, ultrapassando o trio, e com Dorothy dois passos a frente de Cath e Hilde em par, eles percorreram um hall de entrada, decorado com várias flores e uma iluminação baixa, dando um tom romântico e acolhedor ao local, logo adentraram para um segundo cômodo, onde as portas duplas de madeira estavam abertas e uma doce melodia invadiu os ouvidos da princesa.

Relena olhava confusa, para todos os lados, olhou apara baixo e notou estar percorrendo um tapete vermelho, vários bancos de madeira preenchiam o salão, mas ninguém os ocupava, o local aparentava vazio, apenas com as flores o deixando convidativo e charmoso. Caminharam por um bom tempo até que ela viu como as amigas desapareciam, uma a uma de sua frente e ela pode notá-lo.

-/-/-

A loira case caiu com a lembrança. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e caminhou até a privada, fechando a tampa, sentou sobre ela para continuar a recordar os acontecimentos. Seu rosto estava lívido, os olhos bem abertos e os lábios separados, levou a mão até a cabeça e retomou a recordação. Enquanto seu coração batia agitadamente.

-/-/-

Ela observou aquele homem alto se virar lentamente em sua direção e era ele. As pernas fraquejaram e a moça agradeceu ter os dois amigos, um de cada lado, para sustentá-la. Os olhos azul cobalto encontraram o azul céu dela. Ele estava sério, como de costume, porém algo havia mudado: Não a encarava com indiferença, tinha um brilho novo, uma satisfação, ela podia até mesmo apostar em… alegria, carinho talvez?

Heero usava um terno simples, chumbo, porém com um excelente corte, provavelmente, algo que Quatre havia providenciado para o amigo, ao menos isso ela imaginou. Uma camisa preta brilhante e uma gravata cinza. Estava elegante, o cabelo café, pouco mais curto – coisa de um dedo ou dois – do que ela lembrava, porém no mesmo modelo habitual e tão revoltoso quanto antes.

Ao chegarem perto ela notou Trowa e Wufei, o último que ela mais conhecia como seu guarda costas oficial nos últimos quatro anos de sua vida, e o mais surpreendente é que ambos estavam com um sorriso cúmplice no rosto. Um sorriso de canto, cheio de significado, que a surpreendeu ainda mais. Heero estendeu a mão em direção a ela, e receosa aceitou.

Foi nesse momento em que ela arregalou os olhos ao notar o homem vestido de Elvis Presley atrás de um pequeno púlpito, a encarando com um sorriso canastrão, enquanto ficava com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma pose ao estilo rei do rock, exibindo orgulhosamente seu peito peludo à mostra, através da camisa branca aberta e as costeletas década de setenta, salientes.

A princesa não aguentou e foi obrigada a rir, enquanto segurava a mão de Heero, ela fechou os olhos e não conseguiu conter o riso sincero que se formou em seu rosto, seguido por um som de pura diversão. Sentiu alguém apertar sua mão e notou o olhar penetrante de Heero sobre ela o que a fez se calar e recompor a compostura.

Olhou através dele e pode ver o sorriso de alegria pura, quase infantil no rosto de Duo e não teve dúvidas, era obra dele. Todos os rapazes estavam atrás de Heero, ela olhou para suas costas e notou todas as meninas e aos poucos a realidade dos fatos começou a tomar conta de sua mente e ela pode notar o que realmente se passava ali. Mas, só reagiu quando ouviu o falso e gordo Elvis se dirigir a ela.

_ Senhorita Relena Peacecraft Darlian, aceita o senhor Heero Yui, para amar e respeitar até que a morte os separe? Como seu legítimo esposo?

_ Ah…

_ Relena?

A voz rouca e hipnótica de Heero fez seu efeito desejado e sem desviar os olhos dos dele, ela respondeu.

_ Sim. – quase em um sussurro.

E ele esboçou um diminuto sorriso satisfeito. Logo a pergunta se dirigiu a ele e para surpresa da princesa, o moreno afirmou prontamente, com veemência e tranquilidade na voz. O casamento não durou quase nada e logo ela se viu assinando os documentos necessários, seguida por Heero e as sete testemunhas, que se tornaram, surpreendentemente, seus padrinhos.

-/-/-

_ Isso só pode ser um sonho…

Levou a mão a cabeça, achando que aquilo tudo não havia passado de uma invenção de sua mente fértil e amargurada, que tanto desejava aquele homem que a abandonou, porém ela nunca conseguiu odiar, e foi quando se deu conta de algo brilhando. E pela primeira vez, prestou atenção em suas mãos. Na direita, onde deveria estar o anel de brilhante, presente de noivado de Tomas, não havia nada e na mão esquerda, no dedo anelar mais precisamente, estava uma delicada aliança de ouro amarelo polida, com um diamante solitário a adornando.

Assustada com aquilo, ela retirou a aliança e olhou na parte de dentro, encontrando os dizeres: "_Eu sempre irei te proteger, Heero Yui_". Ela levou a mão até a boca, atordoada com tudo o que havia ocorrido. A memória de entrar no quarto do hotel, sendo carregada por ele, lhe atacou a mente. Colocou o anel de volta ao lugar que estava e levantou cambaleante.

Caminhou com passos temerosos até o quarto, flashes de uma noite repleta de paixão e desejo a preencheu. A forma carinhosa como ele a beijou, como ele a tocou, fazendo-a perder qualquer tipo de pudor ou receio, como ele carinhosamente a tratou, indo devagar e fazendo-a enlouquecer de prazer. Até que finalmente ele a fez mulher.

Entrou no quarto e afogou um pequeno grito de surpresa, caminhou com os olhos fixos na cama, notando pela primeira vez seu acompanhante. Heero estava deitado de barriga para baixo, nu. Suas costas largas e bem definidas estavam visíveis, assim como suas pernas grossas e musculosas, um corpo que pertencia a um belo e viril homem, não possuindo nenhum rastro do corpo magro e jovem, daquele garoto de dezesseis anos que era sua última memória dele.

Ele estava de costas para ela, com apenas uma parte do lençol cobrindo suas partes intimas. Relena se aproximou mais da cama e pode notar, por primeira vez, a prova de que naquela cama, com aquele homem, ela havia deixado sua pureza para trás. Cobriu o vermelho com o lençol e subiu de joelhos na cama, o movimento, fez o homem se virar e encará-la.

_ O quanto eu estava bêbada, para só de dar conta de tudo isso agora?

Perguntou mais para si, porém seu sussurro pode ser ouvido por ele e o fez sorrir em retorno, aquilo a surpreendeu ainda mais.

_ Digamos que você estava… Um tanto… Fora de si.

A voz forte dele a tirou de sua introspecção e o encarou. Heero se apoiou no braço direito e passou a mão no cabelo, sem desviar o olhar dela. Nesse momento ela notou no dedo anelar dele, na mão esquerda uma aliança como a sua, porém sem o diamante e levemente mais grossa, mais masculino, mais parecido com ele.

_ Isso foi real? Você é real?

_ Hum.

Essa pequena exclamação nada mais foi que uma confirmação, acompanhado de um assentir de cabeça. A princesa ainda estava perdida, tudo era muito surreal. E a situação ainda não havia sido realizada em sua mente, mesmo que nesse momento ela já era dona de todas suas memórias e podia confirmar com exatidão, como havia chegou até ali.

_ Mas…

_ Você bebeu demais… A ideia era te deixar propícia para poder por em pratica o plano, mas as meninas passaram da conta ao te darem tanto álcool…

Ele franziu o cenho com a constatação. Na realidade, não havia gostado de ver sua amada tão ébria na noite do casamento.

_ Plano? - olhou confusa para o marido.

_ Foi ideia do Duo. Eu… - baixou a cabeça sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. - Fiquei maluco com a notícia de seu noivado, e quando descobri que haviam marcado a data… - meneou a cabeça, se dando conta de como foi idiota todos aqueles anos. - Duo afirmou que você ainda me amava, eu duvidei. Então, ele se juntou com os rapazes e as garotas e formaram um plano... Um plano que só poderia ser posto em pratica se você…

_ Confirmasse que ainda te amava…

Ela completou a frase dele e ele assentiu.

_ As meninas mandaram uma mensagem para nós, quando você declarou seus sentimentos e fomos te esperar na capela. A ideia do Elvis foi do idiota do Duo, sinto muito. - ela sorriu. - Quando você chegou… Eu só tinha uma chance. Ou você casava comigo, ou teria que te dizer adeus, de uma vez por todas. Sinto muito te forçar…

Com essas últimas palavras, Relena se inclinou e o beijou. Precisava senti-lo, precisava ter certeza que não era um sonho, que não iria acordar de novo, fazer todo o trajeto que fez no banheiro, só para se dar conta de que tudo não passou de um sonho. Um lindo e irreal sonho. Ele correspondeu, e segurando-a pela nuca, aprofundou mais o beijo, a trazendo para perto dele, fazendo com que ela caísse sobre ele, com uma mão na cama, de apoio e a outra sobre o peito dele. O beijo lento e suave começou a se tornar mais ardente e ansioso, até que ela se separou.

_ Eu sinto muito… Demorei cinco anos para ver o quão idiota eu fui… Mas eu te amo. Eu te amo Relena e não vou permitir que nenhum outro homem coloque as mãos em você!

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu no rosto angelical da moça.

_ Você não imagina o quanto eu quis ouvir isso… Eu te amo Heero. Sempre amei e isso nunca vai mudar.

_ É bom saber, porque agora, além de casados, nós já consumamos e afirmo que não te darei divórcio algum.

Ela riu suavemente e ele sorriu com carinho. Estavam felizes e dessa vez ele a beijou, enquanto se entregava ao amor que o moreno a brindava, algo lhe veio à mente. Separou-se bruscamente do marido, o encarando assombrada.

_ Tomas… - relatou.

_ Não se preocupe. Zechs esta desfazendo seu noivado agora mesmo.

_ Como assim?

_ Wufei contou para ele o ocorrido, o casamento e tudo mais… Ele ligou agora a pouco e eu atendi…

_ Então era meu irmão...?

_ Sim. Eu confirmei que realmente você agora é minha esposa e ele aceitou desmanchar o noivado, com a condição que façamos uma cerimônia religiosa depois, para que ele possa te levar ao altar e daremos uma festa…

_ Me parece justo… Porém, é meu dever desfazer o noivado.

_ Eu não quero você perto desse cara!

_ Heero…

_ Não!

Heero foi irredutível em sua afirmação, que mais pareceu uma ordem. Ela se afastou um pouco dele e o encarou, surpresa. Depois abriu um amplo sorriso e ele levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando o porvir.

_ Heero Yui… Nunca pensei que você fosse tão ciumento…

Ele revirou os olhos e a puxou, inverteu as posições e a aprisionou sob ele.

_ Senhora Yui… O que acha de parar de falar e pensar em outro homem, ainda mais um tão insignificante, e me deixar mostrar, como foi à noite passada, porque temo que talvez, você não tenha aproveitado devidamente.

_ Senhor Yui, quanto ao homem, deixarei o assunto de lado, por agora. Quanto à noite passada, eu já me lembrei de muita coisa, mas adoraria ter uma réplica, ou talvez um segundo round.

Ele riu e baixou até a orelha dela, sussurrando suavemente, fazendo-a estremecer.

_ Você quer dizer um terceiro round, certo?

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e a loira deixou escapar um gemido de puro prazer. Nesse momento ela se deu conta de que precisava muito, daquele homem. Heero por sua vez, tinha certeza pela primeira vez em toda sua existência, que havia finalmente tomado à decisão certa, e que nada no mundo o faria se separar daquela mulher, que ele aprendeu a amar com todas as forças. Voltou a se apossar daqueles lábios doces e femininos, com voracidade, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo escultural dela, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer.

Relena sussurrava o nome de seu amado marido e amante, enquanto descobria, conscientemente, o quão prazeroso era fazer amor. Heero por sua vez, apreciava sua amada esposa e amante, se contorcer de desejo sob seus toques, enquanto ele mesmo se sentia cada vez mais preenchido por uma sensação de plenitude. Se amaram, se completaram inúmeras vezes naquele mesmo dia, bem como todos os dias seguintes aqueles.

O amor que possuíam um pelo outro ficou visível, para todo aquele que quisesse ver. E se tinha uma coisa da qual eles tinham certeza, é que enquanto estivessem juntos, nada no mundo poderia destruí-los. Faziam amor, quando tinham vontade: quando se reconciliavam após uma briga e quando simplesmente estavam sozinhos. Não podiam e nem conseguiam manter as mãos longe do corpo do outro, conversavam muito e mantinham, acima de tudo, um relacionamento baseado na amizade e admiração mútua. Porém algo nunca saiu da mente de Heero:

_ _Eu não a mereço, porém sou egoísta demais, para deixá-la ir._

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>Gente eu ainda não acredito que fiz meu primeiro oneshot. :O<em>

_E também é a primeira história escrita no mundo real de GW. :3_

_Espero que tenham gostado e me deixem lindas reviews, ok?_

_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para uma amiga e leitora, por quem tenho um carinho imenso: **Kasugano Midori-chan**. Linda... Feliz aniversário, que você tenha anos e anos cheios de alegria e realização. Parabéns pelo seu dia!Te amo muitão e espero por uma review sua, gigante, com todos os seus sentimentos com respeito a essa oneshot.  
><em>

_É isso pessoal, aqui me despeço. Amo todas que nunca me abandonaram e espero que todas tenham se divertido com essa fic, doida que minha mente maluca criou. kkkkkkkkkkk_

_Amo vcs, do mais fundo do meu coração. Nunca se esqueçam! _

_Lica _

_29/11/2014 _


End file.
